legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brickin' Heart
Brickin' Heart is a MLN band formed by masterofthemetal11 in August 2010. They are noted for their incredible amount of albums made. As of an average of 2 albums in 3 days, you can see they were busy. Mostly noted for their parodies. The band members started to get inactive, so the band merged with the remaining members of The Rolling Studs to create the supergroup Whitebrick. Members * masterofthemetal11 (August-November 2010) * pkmnfan2778 (August-November 2010) * Pepsicola112 (September-November 2010) * jack7668 (August-November 2010) * bloomancool (November 2010) Discography All songs written by masterofthemetal11. Brickin' Heart Brickin' Heart–August 21, 2010–Independent 1. More Than LEGOs 2. Like 'Em, Love 'Em, Need 'Em 3. Meltdown At The LEGO Shop 4. Brickyard Changes 5. Addicted To LEGOs 6. No Time 7. Ain't No Stoppin' Now 8. My World 9. Are You Building? Brick It On! Brick It On!–August 25, 2010–Brickjams Records 1. Gonna Brick On 2. Minifig To The Rescue 3. Not Gonna Build With Your Fakes 4. LEGO Builder 5. Enough Ain't Enough 6. Brick It On! 7. I Built A Scarecrow Never Too Many Bricks Never Too Many Bricks–August 28, 2010–Brickjams Records 1. Brick By Brick 2. Never Too Many Bricks 3. Build Forever 4. Brickslidin' Blues 5. LEGO Roller Coaster 6. We Know What's Right (We Bust The Fakes) 7. Meltdown At The LEGO Shop (Live cut) Another Fake Bites The Dust Another Fake Bites The Dust–September 1, 2010-Brickjams Records 1. Another Fake Bites The Dust 2. (My Masterpiece) It Is Finished 3. Give Me Some LEGOs 4. Black Brick 5. Lasting LEGOs 6. We Will Brick You! Set These Fakes On Fire Set These Fakes On Fire–September 1, 2010, Brickjams Records 1. Good Medicine 2. Why Don't You Look Into LEGOs? 3. Set These Fakes On Fire 4. Some Kind Of Zombie 5. Livin' On The Bricks 6. Keep Me Buildin' 7. The Fakers Are Liars 8. Buildin' On Sunshine 9. We Are The Minifigs Misty Brick Mountain Hop Misty Brick Mountain Hop–September 5, 2010-Brickjams Records 1. Misty Brick Mountain Hop 2. Freebrick 3. Addicted To LEGOs (Techno Remix) 4. Brick 'N' Roll 5. Blown Away LEGOs Good/Fakes Bad LEGOs Good/Fakes Bad–September 11, 2010-Brickjams Records 1. Apple Pie 2. Master Of The Metal 3. Thunderstruck 4. T.N.T. 5. Again And Again 6. Feel Like Buildin' 7. LEGOs Good/Fakes Bad 8. Brick School 9. Trumpet In A Brickbuildin' Band 10. Peace Of Mind (Build With Bricks) The Builder The Builder–September 18, 2010–Brickjams Records 1. She Builds Like Crazy 2. The Builder 3. Seen And Not Built 4. Bricktown Girl 5. Broken Bricks 6. Fake Field 7. Somebody's Watching Me 8. Elevator Bricks 9. Together Build 10. Fakeslayer Breakaway Breakaway–September 22, 2010–Brickjams Records 1. Breakaway 2. Surrender 3. Gotta Get Ready 4. Crazy 5. I Got The Bricks 6. Part Of The Mystery 7. Build By Me 8. Why? 9. Build My Way 10. Time Out 11. Eye Of The LEGO 12. See Your Bricks Tonight 13. Freedom 14. Don't Dance With The Fakes Someday Someday–September 25, 2010-Brickjams Records 1. Someday 2. Build It To It 3. I Found My Bricks 4. LEGO City 5. Sweet Bricks O' Mine 6. Welcome To The Jungle 7. I've Got The Feelin' 8. Round And Round 9. Full Circle 10. Competition Brickin' Heart–August 21, 2010–independent 1. More Than LEGOs 2. Like 'Em, Love 'Em, Need 'Em 3. Meltdown At The LEGO Shop 4. Brickyard Changes 5. Addicted To LEGOs 6. No Time 7. Ain't No Stoppin' Now 8. My World 9. Are You Building? Sweet Imagination Sweet Imagination–October 2, 2010–Brickjams Records 1. Sweet Imagination 2. Build Your Way 3. Somebody To Build 4. Build For Awhile 5. If You Believe 6. Build Me 7. I'll Never Stop Buildin' 8. Give 'Em All You Got 9. Desperado 10. All These And LEGOs Too 11. Don't You Know 12. Mini The Poet LEGO In Your Box LEGO In Your Box–October 9, 2010–Brickjams Records 1. LEGOs 2. Pretty Bricks 3. Sweet Home LEGO City 4. LEGO In Your Box 5. Builders Under Command 6. Little LEGO Country studio 7. Endless Summer studio 8. Wear Your Bricks studio 9. Little LEGO Country cut 10. Endless Summer cut 11. Wear Your Bricks cut 12. Smoke On The Bricks The Protest The Protest–October 11, 2010–Brickjams Records 1. Denomination Demolition 2. Mask Of The Great Faker 3. Simple Brick 4. Build For You 5. The Protest 6. Free Will 7. BrickBrickZ 8. Sylentbrick Over And Over Over And Over–October 14, 2010–Brickjams Records 1. LLCR (LEGO Land Country Ranch) 2. Over And Over 3. School's Out For Summer 4. I've Seen LEGOs 5. Carry On Wayward Minifig 6. I Have Decided 7. Wheel Of Bricks 8. Makes Me Wanna Build 9. On The Bricks Million Bricks Million Bricks–October 17, 2010–Brickjams Records 1. LEGOs Are The Answer 2. Take My Bricks And Let Them Be 3. Million Bricks 4. Maybe This Time 5. When It Comes To Bricks 6. Denomination Demolition (Remix) 7. In LEGOland 8. King Of The Bricks 9. Free 10. Descent Into The Maelstrom The Lost Tracks The Lost Tracks–October 24, 2010–Brickjams Records 1. Bricks Come True 2. Immigrant Fake 3. What I Build For You 4. Hot Buildin' 5. And The Bricks Will Roll 6. Like 'Em, Love 'Em, Need 'Em 7. Brickyard Changes 8. No Time 9. Wear Your Bricks (Live Cut) 10. Another Fake Bites The Dust 11. No Time (Live Cut) 12. If You Believe (Extended Live Cut) 13. Meltdown At The LEGO Shop Out Of The Fakes Out Of The Fakes–October 28, 2010–Brickjams Records 1. Crazy On Bricks 2. What To Build And What Not To Build 3. Out Of The Fakes 4. Brick Blue 5. You Will Build It There 6. Brickin' Heart 7. You Know What To Build 8. Loud 'N' Clear 9. You Won't Be Lonely Listen To Our Bricks Listen To Our Bricks–October 30, 2010–Brickjams Records 1. Keep The Plastic Burning 2. The Writing On The Bricks 3. Bricks 4. More Bricks, Less Fakes 5. Listen To Our Bricks LEGO Haze LEGO Haze–November 3, 2010–Brickjams Records 1. LEGO Haze 2. Crossbrick 3. Invitation 4. My Bricks (I'll Always Build) Goodbye, Farewell Goodbye Farewell–November 4, 2010–Brickjams Records 1. Goodbye Farewell Category:MLN Bands Category:MLN Music and Bands Category:Brickjams Records